


Queen Of Eternity

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Dark, Drama, Elf, Emo, Fairy, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Magic, Other, Poetry, Werewolf, faery, lycan, poem, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Of Eternity

I have no age, but great wisdom have I obtained.

I am bitter, but I welcome a warm embrace.

I am hungry, but my soul starves, and my belly is full of delicious crimson.

I am deaf, but I can speak and listen.

I am blind, but everything looks so vibrant and bold.

I am queen of eternity as the night slowly unfolds.


End file.
